


It's A Very Special Feeling (The Kind That You Didn't Even Know You Need)

by fourdrunksluts



Series: 50 Reasons To Have Sex [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kitten Michael, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourdrunksluts/pseuds/fourdrunksluts
Summary: It’s not often that Michael brings out his kitten props, but when he does it’s with no announcement and an entrance that leaves Ashton weak in the knees and hard in the dick. This kitten play kink came to fruition only a few months ago, Michael admitting that maybe the fans were onto something when they called himsoftandsweet. That maybe they saw something even the most observant of boyfriends couldn’t pick up. Ashton took the news in stride, and since then, the ears have made an occasional, very welcome appearance.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: 50 Reasons To Have Sex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	It's A Very Special Feeling (The Kind That You Didn't Even Know You Need)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reversecow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversecow/gifts).



> Title is from _Hot_ by POWERS
> 
> Reason 28: To explore the kinkier side.

When Ashton gets home from the gym, he’s expecting Michael to be waiting for him, possibly naked, with stories of his day and the underlying current of tension that’ll inevitably lead them to the bedroom. What he isn’t expecting is to see Michael all ‘kittened’ out on his knees by the door, completely naked - sans his kitten ears and kitten tail butt plug - staring up at Ashton through his eyelashes, looking like an unwrapped present. 

Not that he’s complaining. 

It’s not often that Michael brings out his kitten props, but when he does it’s with no announcement and an entrance that leaves Ashton weak in the knees and hard in the dick. This kitten play kink came to fruition only a few months ago, Michael admitting that maybe the fans were onto something when they called him  _ soft _ and  _ sweet _ . That maybe they saw something even the most observant of boyfriends couldn’t pick up. Ashton took the news in stride, and since then, the ears have made an occasional, very welcome appearance. 

Shutting the door behind him, Ashton lets himself stand taller. He knows that when Michael slips into his kitten headspace, he’s expecting Ashton to become someone a bit different - someone with more authority and demand. The air between them is tense, waiting for someone to make a move, but Ashton knows that Michael's not going to be the one to fall victim to the silence. 

Instead of saying something, Ashton walks forward - like he would any other time he’s returned from the gym - letting his arm drop, running his fingers through the soft blond hair between the two ears placed precariously atop Mochael’s head. He doesn’t make any eye contact or greet his boyfriend in any way, letting the light touch be his only acknowledgement that he understands what’s going on. 

Not appreciating being completely disregarded, Michael whines high in his throat, a sound that’s fucking music to Ashton’s ears. On any other day he’d already have Michael on his back, ready to be taken, but today he knows it’s all a tease, that Michael's trying to push him into action despite the fact that he’s already expressed his secret craving to be treated like the least important of the two sometimes. 

“Be patient, kitten,” Ashton warns him. He doesn’t turn around, but there’s a mirror placed perfectly on top of their fireplace that gives him the perfect view of Michael's shoulders slumping, and Ashton can’t keep the smirk off his face at the disappointment of his boyfriend, just from being told to wait. 

After walking into the laundry room to place the contents of his gym bag in the laundry bin, Ashton grabs himself two bottles of water and makes his way to the bedroom. As he’s ascending the stairs, he yells, “Coming?” over his shoulder, not looking to see if Michael follows. He does, of course, given away by the sound of his knees against the hardwood, of his slight moans echoing throughout the house as Ashton presumes the butt plug rubs enticingly against the walls. 

By the time Michaels manages to get up the stairs and into the room, Ashton’s placed the water bottles on top of the dresser and disrobed himself down to his sweatpants and boxers. “Think I might shower and head to bed,” he says casually. His arms reach up and the  _ pop _ of his shoulders is almost loud enough to drown out Michael's whine. 

_ Almost.  _

“Is there something you’d like to say, kitten?” 

Michael doesn’t answer at first, just looks up at Ashton through his dark eyelashes, beautiful face covered slightly by his messy fringe. He looks every bit the faux-innocent slut he is, and it drives Ashton insane. Were he anyone else, seeing this sly look for the first time, he’d be more vulnerable to the charms, more willing to step into the trap. As it is, he’s wise to the games Michael plays, using his pretty face and big eyes to get people to do what he wants. 

When Michael pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying the skin, Ashton has to let himself chuckle. It’s the only response he can form without falling right into Michael's hands, and it works like a charm. Michael drops his lip and frowns up at Ashton. It still isn’t a sentence, still isn’t actual communication, but it’s a sign that Ashton’s getting through to him, that his belittling of Michael's persona is working. They’re still not where they need to be, though, so Ashton tries once more to completely unravel the younger of the two. 

“Nothing to say?” he asks rhetorically. “Guess I’ll just have to - ” Ashton cuts himself off by reaching into his boxers and adjusting himself. He’s a bit indulgent with his touch, squeezing the base of his dick and letting his eyelids flutter closed at the feel. It’s all for show, and maybe at another time he’d feel ridiculous about the theatrics, but it’s worth it when Michael's upper body sways forward. 

There’s a whisper, not coherent enough for Ashton to hear really, but then through his broken voice, Ashton hears it. 

“ _ Daddy… _ ” 

It’s the breaking point, the beacon of need. It's proof that Michael's ready to begin, ready to  _ beg _ for what he needs, for what he  _ deserves _ . 

Without looking at the kitten, Ashton pulls his hand from his boxers. “On the bed.” He doesn’t turn to check if Michael's following orders, only strips himself of his bottoms, leaving his boxers on, before making his way across the room. 

Unsurprisingly, Michael's already on the bed, on his knees, looking like the prettiest picture. His lips are swollen from his biting alone and his hands are twitching at his sides. His dick is hard, pulsing underneath the pretty pink skin that’s stretched so tightly, but he doesn’t dare to touch it - he’s knows better than to be a bad kitty and get himself off when his Daddy’s right there to take the edge off. 

“What a pretty sight you are,” Ashton praises, feeling the instant gratification of his words when Michael's cheeks turn a soft pink as he puts his head down. 

Any other day, Michael would be basking in the compliment. He’d be throwing himself into Ashton’s lap, arms around his neck and a giggle in his voice as he asked “ _ how pretty? _ ” but this Michael is different, and the idea that he’s putty with only a few choice words does things to Ashton’s heart. 

“You’re all soft for me, aren’t you?” Ashton puts one knee onto the bed and immediately Michael's gaze drops. With a pointed finger, Ashton brings his chin up. “Aren’t you?”

Michael nods, head bobbing quickly, pathetically, as he melts into Ashton’s grip. When the older of the two lets go, Michael's body falls in a bit as he was relying too heavily on Ashton’s guidance. “Daddy, please.” 

Ashton can’t help but laugh. “Please what?” he asks. “We haven’t even done anything yet.” He leans forward to place a chaste kiss on Michael's mouth, pulling back when his boyfriend tries to advance things past where they’re slowly headed. “Patience, kitten. We’ll get there.” He runs his right hand up Michael's thigh, letting his thumb rest gently on the pale skin there as he leans in for another kiss. When Michael doesn’t immediately lean into it, Ashton takes it further, deepening the movements, letting his tongue slip into Michael's open mouth once before pulling out. 

If not for the hand near his waist, Ashton wouldn’t notice the small movements Michael's making with his hips, rotating slightly. Were this any other night, he’d place it down to a mindless movement fueled by the desire in their kisses. As it stands, though, Ashton knows  _ exactly _ why Michael's moving his hips, knows exactly what pleasure he’s trying to emulate on his own while his Daddy’s right there. 

With a flash of tongue, enough to have Michael whining, Ashton pulls back, not caring when Michael almost falls face first into his chest due to the sudden lack of support. “Turn around,” he instructs. If Michael's going to try and get himself off, Ashton’s not going to sit there when he could be participating. 

As soon as Michael's facing the opposite direction, Ashton shoves him forward with a solid hand between his shoulders, smirking at the ‘ _ oof _ ’ Michael lets out, at the very clear unbalance between the two of them. When Michael's hands reach up to fix his kitten ears, Ashton stretches his body over the expanse of Michael's naked back, pulling his hands up until they’re guiding him to grip the duvet. 

“ _ Daddy _ ,” Michael whines, body arching so his ass rubs against Ashton’s clothed groin. “Daddy  _ please _ .” 

“Don’t be naughty, baby,” he warns, his lower half grinding roughly into the younger boy, revelling in the whine Michael emits as the plug shoves deeper into him. “Even a kitty as pretty as you doesn’t get to touch himself.” 

Michael doesn’t say anything, just whimpers as the pink plug grounds against his prostate, Ashton’s grip not relenting, leaving his ears crooked. It’s a few too many things that Michael can’t control, enough to have him slipping further, his body tensing as it struggles to relax. “Please, just -” 

He cuts himself off, but Ashton hears his words as what they are. Ashton lets go of one hand - letting it hover over Michael's wrist for a moment to make sure there are no delayed attempts to move - to bury his hands in the kitten’s hair. He doesn’t pull, not wanting to be rough when his boyfriend is so soft and vulnerable below him, but he lets his fingers get stuck on a tangle or two, tugging through the twisted hair to prove his point. 

“I know you weren’t just telling me what to do, kitten,” he starts. “I know you weren’t being a filthy little slut and trying to control Daddy.” 

“No…” Michael shakes his head, but all it does is make the knots tug more harshly at Ashton’s finger. “I wouldn’t, I - ”

“Then what where you going to tell me what to do?” Ashton’s still steadily grinding against Michael's ass, the thick, weighty base of the plug a solid presence between them. “What were you going to say to Daddy.” 

At first it doesn’t look like Michael's going to say anything, but then, after a deep breath, his body nearly collapses into itself. “My ears… I just want, I can’t have my - ” he breaks himself off with a groan. “Daddy, just fix my ears.”

“I’d love to, kitten,” Ashton says. “But you’ll have to ask me nicely.” 

“Please fix my ears!” The words come out in a rush, Michael quick to correct the gentle demand he’d just made. 

With a grin, Ashton moves the hand at Michael's roots up to adjust the sloppy kitten ears, levelling them on Michael's head. They’re a soft pink color, but it’s less subtle against the white-blond of his hair, standing out in the sweetest of ways. 

“How’s that?” 

“Thank you, Daddy.” The relief in his voice has Ashton chuckling. There’s an earnesty to it that Michael wouldn’t normally have, something that’s unique to his kitten state that warms Ashton’s heart and sends blood rushing straight to his dick. “Thank you,  _ thank  _ you.” 

It’s something so sweet, that Michael can throw such sincerity into this, that something as minute as having his ears straightened could have his fists unclenching and his back melting into a sharper arch. Even when he’s mouthing off, Ashton can’t help but be in awe of Michael, can’t find a single thing worth criticizing - a rare feat for the humorously cynical Ashton Irwin. 

Taking advantage of the distractedly thankful Michael, Ashton lets their bodies break apart as he makes his way to Michael's ass, staring open-mouthed at the beautiful sight it is. His tight hole is squeezed around the pink flared base, the fuzzy pink tail attached to the end fluffed to perfection. Michael really doesn’t miss details, it appears. 

“You’re such a pretty kitty, aren’t you?” It a rhetorical question but Michael whines in response anyway. “I always found kittens too demanding, but you’re not, baby. You’ll let me do whatever I want with you?” Michael nods. “Yeah, of course you will, baby. You’re such a little slut, you’ll take anything.” 

With practiced fingers, Ashton makes to pull the plug out. There’s no telling how long it’s been in, but when the base tugs free of Michael's stretched rim, a drop of still-wet lube drip down under Michael's hole. The sensation is too much for Michael, shown in how he grips at the bed sheet hard enough to have it threatening to come undone, but Ashton just stares, watching as Michael's freshly-empty hole flutters in the cool air, shining and wet, open and inviting. 

Ashton’s suddenly got an appetite. 

He leans in, and with a broad tongue, licks between Michael's cheeks. The strangled, questioning gasp he lets out in response is more that worth it. “Daddy, I - ”

Ashton leans in again, licking once more, but this time, he doesn’t pull back to watch his boyfriend’s reactions. He knows his kitten, knows he’ll be good as Ashton has his way, and he needs to be able to focus on taking his boy apart. 

Before Michael, Ashton wasn’t big into rimming. He never hated it, but he didn’t really see the appeal in it. That was before Michael Clifford, before the act of sucking on the rim of his partner’s hole got him a choked “ _ Oh _ ,” followed by a muted “Thank you.” The gratification of such simple and subtle responses is more than enough to fuel Ashton’s actions, his tongue slipping into the open and waiting hole. 

Above him, Michael's entire upper body has crumpled into the mattress, his thighs shaking with the effort of holding himself up, but still continuing to do so - scared at the prospect of losing the feeling of Ashton’s teeth gently teasing the skin of his ass. It’s not doing much to open him as he’s already been stretched (probably more than necessary, knowing how greedy Michael is), nor is it helping Michael cum, seeing as Ashton refuses to let that happen until Michael's riding his dick. The only true purpose of it it to reduce Michael to a pleading mess. It takes far less time than anticipated - only two minutes into Ashton’s eager eating and Michael's vocabulary has been slashed down to  _ please _ and  _ yes _ and  _ daddy _ . 

Not that it was much bigger earlier. 

“You ready for more, kitten?” he asks when he pulls back. “You ready for Daddy’s cock to make you nice and full?” Of course he’s not expecting much in terms of an answer, but Michael's eager nod paired with his hands gripping tight enough to tear holes in the duvet is enough for Ashton. He leans back onto his knees - noting that Mcihael doesn’t do much else but whine when their bodies are separated - and strips himself of his boxers. 

“You ready, baby? Ready to be be my perfect little kitten?” 

“ _ Always. _ ” 

Ashton pushes in, biting his lip against the groan that wants to form around the pleas of Michael's name and a thank you to every deity in the universe at the feel of Michael's tight ass around his head, squeezing every inch of his cock as he slowly sinks down, relishing in the feel. “You feel so good kitten, always so perfect for Daddy.” He’s letting his mouth run, he knows, but it’s worth it for the whines Michael's lets out as his body sinks at the feeling. “It’s like your pretty pink hole was made for me, baby. Always so open and wet for me, isn’t it.” 

“All -  _ fuck _ , always, daddy,” Michael stutters through his answer. His knuckles are white around the duvet he’s holding. “Feel so  _ big _ in me. Make me feel so small.”

“You are small, baby.” Ashton tells him, the words falling from his lips effortless as he bottoms out, waiting for permission to move. “Never seen anybody so tall fit in my lap so easily.” It looks like Michael's going to say something else, but he’s cut off by Ashton pulling out and thrusting in, only managing to push a ‘ _ thank you _ ’ out of him. It’s a rare sight to keep Michael from making his witty responses, but if anything can do it, it’s Ashton’s dick and the soft words that come along with it. “It’s like you were made for me.”

“Was, Daddy.” 

Ashton hums, pulling back again only to slam in harder this time. “Perfect little hole, meant for me to fuck, aren’t you?” Michael nods, mouth open and panting against the pillow he’s resting on. “Wish I could…” He trails off, not continuing, but he gets an idea. 

“What - ” Michael's question is interrupted as Ashton’s arm come around his lower stomach and hauls him back so he’s sitting in Ashton’s lap, both of them resting on their knees, Ashton’s cock as deep as it can be. “ _ Oh _ .” 

“Want you to fuck yourself,” Ashton tells him. “Can you do that for Daddy?” 

His question is met with an instant nod. “ _ Yes, _ ” and Michael immediately rises up until only the head of Ashton’s cock is in him, before dropping, burying Ashton to the hilt. Michael's fucking  _ glowing _ like this, blond hair matted with sweat, pink ears at risk of falling but still managing to keep their balance as his head falls back on Ashton’s shoulder, whimpers and whines tumbling from his lips like a prayer. 

“You’re a fucking vision, Mikey,” Ashton can’t help but praise him, the words leaving his lips like they were destined to live in the tense air between them. “The prettiest kitten I’ve ever fucking seen.” 

“ _ Daddy _ ,” 

“It’s a shame I’m the only one that gets to see you like this.” Michael's bouncing on his lap, slender thighs working their hardest to get a good rhythm going, but failing to keep up anything consistent. “Wish I could film you and show the world, let them see how perfect you are, how you belong to me, my perfect boy.” 

It’s clear that there’s no cohesion between them for much longer, Ashton’s words hitting Michael's ears in the best way to render him useless. Soon Michael's only softly sobbing as his hips rotate on Ashton’s lap. He can’t make himself cum like that, but he knows better than to touch himself. 

Were it any other night, Michael would be demanding Ashton fuck him, that he do all the work and just let Michael cum already. Ashton would laugh at him in a condescending way that would have Micahel hurling insults at Ashton as he squeezed his ass distractingly around Ashton’s cock, the two of them completing to see who would be weak enough to give into the other first, to give up their composure and let the other be the ‘winner.’ 

As it is now, though, Michael's far too gone to demand anything. He’s too weak for Ashton’s attention that he wouldn’t do anything to compromise being on the receiving end of the ‘ _ good boy _ ’s and ‘ _ baby _ ’s. That’s why Ashton has no problem pushing Michael forward again, only this time until he’s lying on his stomach, body completely parallel to the ground as Ashton lies on top of him. He has one hand around Michael's waist and the other planted next to his head as he gives it his all. 

There’s sweat pooling at the base of Michael's spine, Ashton’s left hand almost sliding off of where it’s glued to Michael's hip. The room is stuffy, and Ashton feels like every time he blinks, there’s a new drop of sweat on his eyelashes.

It’s all slick and hot and  _ tight _ , and Ashton’s in heaven. His hand bites at Michael’s hip, surely leaving a bruise in its wake. 

It only gets better when Michael gasps suddenly, something broken and urgent. His hand shooting towards the headboard like he needs something to grab, but he isn’t close enough. Ashton reaches forward and holds it in his own - not restraining, only comforting as he whispers into Michael’s hair. 

“My beautiful kitten, so perfect for me.” He thrusts are getting sloppy and his focus is slipping, but it doesn’t bother him to lose control when he has Michael beneath him, falling apart as beautifully as he is. “Just want to spend forever inside you baby, so tight and wet and good - perfect little kitten.” His hips jump with the words, hand still in an iron grip around the pale skin of Michael’s waist. changing the angle every other thrust to push Michael closer to the edge. 

Michael almost weeps with it when Ashton finally hits his prostate. “ _ There _ ,” he cries, voice weepy and head buried in the duvet, “ _ more _ .”

Ashton keeps the angle, not pausing his movements as he gives it to Michael, revelling in the broken, cut-off gasps he gives, struggling to get enough air in with the unforgiving pace Ashton sets, not letting up, not wanting to when Michael's sobbing is Ashton’s favorite song.

His arm starts cramping a bit, but Ashton doesn’t want to stop, not when both of them are so close, the tension between them pulled as tight as it can go, about to snap with the weight of their climaxes. He decides then to switch his grip, his right arm coming to hold his body up, as his left goes down and wraps around Michael's waist.

“I - ”

Michael’s cut off by his own moans and Ashton can’t help but chuckle. “What is it, angel?”

“I need…” He trails off but Ashton gives him the time he needs. Eventually, through the broken gasps, he manages to get his message out. “Daddy,  _ please _ . Please let me cum.” 

It’s not that Ashton’s an evil man - he just usually likes to deny Michael a few times before letting him get his payoff. But like this, so sweet and soft and polite, Ashton can’t deny him. He’d feel too cruel to do that. “Go ahead, baby, my pretty little kitten. Cum for Daddy.” 

Not even seconds after Ashton gives him the okay, Michael’s arse tightens, making it near impossible for Ashton to move in the chokehold his dick is in. Michael sobs out, bites down on the pillow, and then his cock is twitching, splattering against the bedding completely untouched.

For a moment, Michael's body is held tightly, but then he moans gently, a whisper of a thing, before his entire body in melting into the mattress. The moment he does, Ashton continues working himself into Michael's body, fucking into him at a merciless pace as he chases his own orgasm. It feels like he can barely breathe and his skin is tightening, feeling almost too small for his frame. He thrusts once, twice, and then he’s coming, painting the inside of Michael white with his release.

It takes a few moments to calm down, but when he pulls out, soft and aching in the best way, he can’t help but grin when he sees Michael, smiling gently to himself, with his gorgeous pink ears still sitting perfectly atop his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](http://fourdrunksluts.tumblr.com)


End file.
